A saddle type vehicle including a vehicle meter device has been conventionally known. As shown in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3085211), in the saddle type vehicle, the vehicle meter device is disposed so as to be exposed to the outside. A vehicle meter device shown in Patent Document 1 is configured to display a driving speed and the like by moving a pointer on a dial plate. A vehicle meter device shown in Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent No. 4730880) is configured to display a driving speed and the like on a liquid crystal display.
In a saddle type vehicle, water such as rain may be gotten on a vehicle meter since it is exposed to the outside. Thus, waterproofness is required for the vehicle meter device of the saddle type vehicle. A power supply unit (such as electric wires) for supplying the power is connected to the vehicle meter device. Therefore, an area where the power supply unit is connected needs to be protected from water. However, Patent Documents 1 and 2 do not disclose a specific configuration of the vehicle meter device.